User blog:Raylan13/Crib of the Week: Finalion009
This week we interview Finalion009! :Character's name: Finalion :Server: Stormtalon :Faction: Dominion :Crib name: Corrupted Forest. What were you hoping to create? :I wanted to create a plot with a spooky Haunted Forest/House feel, but that was just half of it. The other half is a little more mysterious and disturbing, taking the idea of how everyone in WildStar sees the Eldan nearly like deities themselves; I chose to go a similar route. The House on ground level is actually too good to be true in such an environment, for the upstairs reveals some of the truth. When weary travelers come inside they don't leave, and from then on they are victims to the sinister experiments that go on in the dark. Above the house in the sky is where the mad scientist lives and watches in wait for the next victim to enter the house below. Finalion.140707.013914.png Finalion.140707.013919.png Finalion.140707.013922.png Finalion.140707.013926.png Finalion.140707.013927.png Finalion.140707.013933.png Finalion.140707.013935.png Finalion.140707.013946.png :With the floating home in the sky I went with a more cultist feel; unfortunately there is a 300 decor limit to the outside so at the moment it is limited. To reach the house you must use the whirlwind fabkit to launch yourself up to the small platform that leads to the home. Once to the door you will find the way in; inside two turrets protect the home from invaders (no door needed) and on the walls notes of previous experiments; but further in you see some high class looking furniture making you wonder just how high up in Dominion society this mad man is. Finalion.140707.014023.png Finalion.140707.014027.png Finalion.140707.014037.png Finalion.140707.014040.png Finalion.140707.014110.png Finalion.140707.014120.png Finalion.140707.014140.png Finalion.140707.014143.png Finalion.140707.014149.png Finalion.140707.014151.png Finalion.140707.014617.png What was the hardest part of making your home? :The hardest part of my home was the angled and wood walls inside the house that took some time to complete and make it look good. The other hard part was making the floating home in the sky; the angles I had to use due to the barriers of the fabkit plots made it an interesting challenge. Finalion.140707.014002.png Finalion.140707.013951.png Finalion.140707.013953.png Finalion.140707.013956.png What item or plot were/are you most looking forward to getting? :There were 2 plot items I was mainly going for which was the gravestone and the graspweeds from the graveyard challenge. Of all the Decor items or FabKits you have seen or used, what is your favorite? :My all time favorite decor items at this time have got to be the Haunted windows Train and Lightning. They really give the house its haunted feel. I just wish I could control how often it does it and give them sounds as well to really add to the look and feel of them. :My favorite fabkits would have to be the bio-domes and the portals they give to players which make getting back to your capital city easier or out to areas like the new daily areas easier as well. I have a few friends a play with and we each have different portals to get us pretty much anywhere we need to go. If you could have one item in your house or on your plot that you have NOT seen, what would it be? :The one thing I would love to see in housing plots is audio customization. I would love to have audio on my haunted windows and a spooky tune going to the inside of my house while the outside has chirping crickets and owls with the thunderstorms in the background. Please give me lots of audio decor items to make the floors creak and maybe even a screaming voice :) Finalion.140707.013657.png Finalion.140707.013727.png Finalion.140707.013749.png Finalion.140707.013758.png Finalion.140707.013820.png Finalion.140707.013826.png Finalion.140707.013839.png Finalion.140707.013844.png Finalion.140707.013850.png ---- If you would like to see your crib featured, head on over to our forum and submit today! Category:Blog posts Category:News